ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Monkey King (DC)
The Monkey King is an ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The series follows the mythical Chinese hero Sun Wukong years after his journey to the west. Synopsis Sun Wukong, the king of the monkeys, is woken up from his century-long nap by a young girl named Rachel and is amazed to find out that the world has drastically changed since he journeyed to the west. After being awoken, Wukong sets forth on his next big journey, meeting new allies and enemies along the way. Characters Main *Sun Wukong: The titular "monkey king" of the series, Wukong has been alive for centuries and has a rather large ego. *Rachel Yuen: A Chinese American girl who accidentally wakes up Sun and is forced to take care of him. *Lang Ren: A wolf who despises his own kind and shed his skin to become a human. *Zhu Jiachong: A talking beetle who was once a mighty warrior but has long since retired. Recurring *Li Yuen: Rachel's Chinese father. *Marsha Yuen: Rachel's American mother. *Charles "Chuck" Graham: Rachel's best friend. *Samantha Masters: Another of Rachel's friends. *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: The last survivor of Krypton who Sun Wukong wishes to fight. *Kong Kenan/Super-Man: The Superman of China. *Jade Emperor: The ruler of Heaven. *Gold Star: A supervisor of the Jade Emperor. *Kuan-Yin: A bodhisattva and practicer of the Dao. *Moksa *The Buddha: The most enlightened man in the world. Antagonists *Maca: Another mystic monkey who represents everything he could become if he doesn't get his ego in check. *Demon Ogre King: The king of a small race of demons who live under the city. **Guaiwu Ertong: The son of the Demon Ogre King *Hao Fennu: A man who can generate fire from his body, breathing it through his nose and mouth. *Hu Yiban: A tiger demon and the leader of a small army of demon soldiers. **Gongniu Zhihui Guan: A bull demon and the second in command of the army. **Xiong Shangxiao: A bear demon who is the third most important leader of the army. *Erlang: A renegade deity who battled Wukong many centuries ago. *Black Wolf King: A rather large behemoth of a wolf and Lang Ren's father. **Grey Wolf Prince: Lang Ren's brother who also shed his skin, though only for the benefits of being human. *Four Dragon Kings: The dragons of the north, south, east, and west seas who are so terrified of Wukong they think he must be destroyed. **Ao Guang: An azure dragon who represents the east sea. **Ao Qin: A red dragon who represents the south sea. **Ao Shun: a black dragon who represents the north sea. **Ao Run: a white dragon who represents the west sea. *Darkseid: The ruler of a planet known as Apokalips. *Liang Yingxiong, The Celestial General: The former leader of the Celestial Army who was fired by the Jade Emperor. *The King in Silver: The son of the Diamond Queen who is rather tactical and is at war with his brother. *The King in Gold: The son of the Diamond Queen who is fond of guerrilla fighting and is at war with his brother. *The Diamond Queen: The mother of the King of Gold and the King of Silver who nine fox tails. *The Peridot General: The Diamond Queen's brother who leads her army. *Emo Huangniu Guowang: The demon king of cattle. Issues #"A Journey in the West": A young girl named Rachel Yuen accidentally wakes up Sun Wukong, king of the monkeys and her life takes a sudden turn into the paranormal. #"The Tiger Bull Bear Army": After finding out that Wukong is back, the demons Hu Yiban, Gongniu Zhihui Guan, and Xiong Shangxiao try to kill him. #"Hell's Animals": The group faces off against the three demons to keep them from attacking Earth. #"Old Faces": In an attempt to prove his strength, the renegade god Erlang attacks Sun Wukong. Meanwhile, Rachel tries to find a way to keep Wukong's ego in check. #"Meet: Super-Man": Kong Kenan, the Super-Man of China, finds out about Wukong and decides to investigate. #"Battles with Gods": Super-Man, Wukong, and friends team up against a returning Erlang. #"West": Wukong finds out that the Four Dragon Kings have put a bounty on his head. #"North": Sun continues his quest to defeat the dragons. Meanwhile, Rachel discovers something odd about herself. #"South": The effects of his quest begin taking their toll on Wukong. Rachel comes to terms with her discovery. #"East": The group has their final battle against the azure dragon. #"Wolves' Bane": Lang Ren faces his own struggles when his brother comes to town. #"Sins of the Father": Lang Ren's father, the Black Wolf King, comes to finish the battle. #"The Ox King": The demon king of cattle, Emo Huangniu Guowang, and a former member of the Tiger Bull Bear Army comes for his vengeance. #"War of Brothers": The town is ravaged due to a war between two demon brothers, the King in Silver and the King in Gold. #"Shines of Silver": Rachel is kidnapped by the King in Silver, believing she could turn the tides of his war with his brother. #"Glimmers of Gold": Wukong decides the best way to end the war is to take down one of the kings. #"The Gem Empire": The Diamond Queen and her brother come for vengeance. #"The Other King": Maca, the king of a group known as the Ten Monkeys, is enraged when he finds out someone else is calling themselves "the monkey king". #"Doppelgangers": The Ten Monkeys work with Maca to kill Sun Wukong and those who support him. #"Ten": Rachel, Jiachong, and Lang Ren work together to take down the Ten Monkeys. #"Battle of the Monkey Kings": Maca and Wukong battle to determine who is the one and only king of the monkeys. Something rather strange happens to Wukong. #"Red Boy": Hao Fennu, son of Emo Huangniu Guowang and a half-demon, comes to burn everything to the ground. #"A Strange Day for the Monkey King": After finding out Hao is far more powerful than he seems, Sun Wukong is forced to ask someone for help. Strangely enough, that someone is Erlang. #"The Greatest Battle": In a comedic done-in-one, the group faces their greatest battle yet: Rachel's graduation. #"The Many": A group of demons known as The Many begins kidnapping people for a ritual to summon their master. #"Hell Under Houses": Lang Ren is incredibly injured, The Many are working fast, and Rachel finds out that The Many's master lives under the city. #"Monster Child": After finding out who The Many are working for, Jiachong comes out of retirement. Wukong faces the acting leader of The Many, Guaiwu Ertong #"The Demon Ogre King": Guaiwu succeeds in releasing his master and the Demon Ogre King is unleashed on to the planet. #"The Heaven's Gate Tournament of Champions": Wukong is invited to a tournament in Heaven of the world's greatest warriors. Trivia *The group parallels Wukong's previous group while on his journey. **Rachel is the leader of the group and has a mantra that can keep Wukong in check like Tang Sanzang. She is also a reincarnation just like Tang. **Lang Ren is a reversal of Sha Wujing's origin story, being an animal who becomes a human. Both were also kicked out of their homes. **Zhu Jiachong shares his first name and love of women with Zhu Bajie. *The fighters in the Heaven's Gate Tournament are as follows: **Sun Wukong **Moksa **Anansi **Cu Chulainn **Sekhmet **Beowulf **Erlang **Liang Yingxiong Category:DC Comics Category:Comics